Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle is equipped with a fuel cell and its peripheral devices (auxiliary apparatuses) in a front room at a front side of the vehicle (see WO2012/004829). Moreover, for fuel cell vehicles, it is necessary to take measures to protect the fuel cell during a collision at the front side, and an air bag, for example, may be provided inside a casing of the fuel cell (see JP2008-230519 A).